I Don't Wanna be Like You
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: 17-year-old Horace dropped out of high school because they weren't teaching him what he needed to know to become a Problem Solver. A dog named Tux Dog gives him the address to his potential, but how will this work with his family? Based on headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

In the forests of Farboro walked 17-year-old Horace, tears running down his face. His right cheek was slightly Red and irritated, hurting to the touch.

Horace was only a young man with Brown hair, which was styled to resemble a small mohawk. He wore Black pants with Brown sneakers and a Blue button-up shirt with a brightly colored argyle-patterned sweater over it. He wore neon Orange socks, but these weren't very noticeable to most people.

Horace walked slow but angrily, just wanting to get away from what he was crying from. And then he tripped.

"Woah!"

Horace fell to the ground. The stains from the grass were not noticeable on his Black pants.

Horace didn't feel like getting up, so he just sat there and cried away in silent sobs.

* * *

A tall dog in a Navy Blue tuxedo was walking along the forests as well. The dog, walking like a human, wore a Black top hat and a Black bow tie to go along with his tuxedo. His shoes, obviously expensive, were Black as well.

The dog noticed somebody crying and walked over. He was only about twenty feet away when he stopped walking, knowing now that he was near enough.

"Tell me, young man...Why do you choose to cry in a forest?" asked the dog. Horace looked up, noticing that he was being talked to.

"Oh, well, um, sir, there's no specific reason why, haha..." said Horace. He scratched the back of his head in awkwardness.

The dog stared blankly, his long, straight-down ears moving in the soft wind. He then reached into his pocket and handed out a handkerchief to Horace. Horace took it and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you, sir," said Horace, offering the handkerchief back.

"You may keep it if you wish," said the dog. Horace put the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Now, young man...What is it that you are crying about?" asked the dog.

Horace would rather not tell a stranger what he was crying about, but he just couldn't help himself. He was too sad to avoid talking about it to someone.

"...It's my dad," said Horace. "He won't accept me."

The dog looked at Horace's right cheek, noticing the irritated mark. Horace had been slapped across the face.

"I see," said the dog.

"I dropped out of high school recently, so maybe that's why, but...He's just so harsh," said Horace.

"Why did you drop out of high school?" asked the dog.

"Because they weren't teaching me what I need to know."

"And what do you need to know?"

"...I need to know how to help people," said Horace. "It's silly, but when I grow up, I just want to become something like a problem solver, you know?"

The dog nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer or something of that nature. I just want to help people with the things they can't do themselves."

"You don't need an education for that," said the dog. "You need _training._"

"...Training?" asked Horace.

"...Young man, I offer a program that young people like yourself can use to strengthen your problem solving potential." The dog handed Horace a card that had the address to a place known as The Problem Solverz Academy. Horace looked at the card, knowing that this could possibly work out for him.

"Decide what you wish to do, and come back to me," said the dog, who handed out a piece of paper with the address to where he lived on it, ready to give out to whoever wanted it.

Horace took the piece of paper.

"Wait...What's your name?" asked Horace.

"...You may call me Tux Dog."


	2. Chapter 2

After Tux Dog left, Horace got up and wiped his tears. With the address to The Problem Solverz Academy in his pocket, he felt happier, knowing that there could be a chance to be what he wants to be. He decided to go there tomorrow.

Horace was walking home when he heard someone call him.

It was Roba, his twin brother.

"Horace! There you are!" yelled Roba, hugging him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm much better now," said Horace.

The Neon Yellow robotic clothing that Roba wore shined brightly as the Sun shined it's rays. Roba's Blue sideway eyes looked at his twin brother with great concern.

"Hey, Roba, why are you looking at me like that?" asked Horace.

"...I'm just worried...You and dad just don't get along well, do you?" asked Roba.

"...No, we don't. But it'll be okay," said Horace. Horace put a smile on his face and hugged Roba. "Thanks for coming out all this way just to find me."

"You're welcome," said Roba. "You know that, as your brother, I'd always be there for you, right?" Roba's voice had a slight robotic tone to it. He hadn't quite got the hang of this robot voice yet, but all it took was practice. You could still hear his normal voice from time to time. But someday Horace knew that Roba would replace his normal voice with his robotic voice permanently.

"Yeah," said Horace.

Horace and Roba walked home. Roba didn't know why Horace was happier than when he left the house, but he was glad that he was happier. He kind of wanted to know why he was so happy, though.

* * *

Roba knocked on the front door of the house to see if anyone was home. Their mother answered.

"Oh, boys, you're okay!" said the mother, hugging her children.

"Mom...Is dad still here?" asked Horace.

"...No...He went golfing again," said the mother. "But he should be back sometime soon."

"Okay," said Horace, looking at his mother's eyes and hugging her again. Their mother wore a Blue and Neon Green polka dot-patterned dress with Blue high-heels. Her Brown hair, styled to resemble a hairstyle from the 1950's, had a Yellow hairband in it.

She looked down at Horace hugging her and hugged him back. She thought he was hugging her due to sadness, but it was due to happiness instead.

"Horace, son...Your father and I have talked and we think that it's important for you to have an education; that's why your father got so mad at you. But I didn't think he would slap you," said the mother.

"I know," said Horace. "It's fine."

"Horace...What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"...I just want to help people somehow," said Horace. "I don't wanna be anything too expensive to get an education for though...You've saved enough on my college funds."

"Oh, Horace, don't be like that. It's okay...You're welcome to be what you want to be," said the mother.

"...Can I just think about what to do when it comes to things like school though?" asked Horace.

"Sure," said the mother.

"Thanks." And with that, Horace walked up to his room, just thinking about what to do. He held the card with the address to The Problem Solverz Academy in his hand, looking at it. But he wondered what his father would say to it. He didn't want to lie about it. But he wanted to be what he wanted to be. A problem solver. He didn't want to be like his father. He sighed. "_All this thinking is giving me a headache,_" Horace thought.

* * *

_**Author's note time: I always forget to add these things at the end of the first chapter. Every, single, time. But, nevermind. Welcome to the world of my messed-up headcanon for The Problem Solverz. **_

_**A little note that I forgot to add in the first chapter: This story takes place at a time where every major character of The Problem Solverz is younger; Horace and Roba are 17, and Tux Dog is 25. This is also why they wear different clothes than what the show portrays them as. I hope you do not mind this different diversion from the typical Problem Solverz setting. **_

_**Also, the title of this story will be changed from "My True Dream" to "I Don't Wanna be Like You." I apologize for any confusion. The original title just made this story sound like a chick flick. **_

_**The Problem Solverz Wiki said that Horace and Roba's parents left them to live on their own at the age of 10 in show canon. I don't believe that, as The Problem Solverz Wiki is subject to vandalism like all Hell, but if that is in fact true, don't be upset. This story is based off headcanon.**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**DISCLAIMERS: I forgot to mention this too. I do not own The Problem Solverz (The characters and the show), Tux Dog, or the fictional town of Farboro. They belong to Ben Jones, the awesome people who worked with him to make The Problem Solverz, and Cartoon Network. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Horace relaxed in his bed, still not being able to decide. He looked at the card again. And again. And again.

Horace heard someone knock on the door with more force than what could be expected of a normal human. Their knocks were very loud as well, sounding like a sort of banging sound rather than a knocking sound.

His mother opened the door.

"...Alfe, you know you're supposed to use the pet door," said his mother, pointing towards the "pet door." The pet door was actually the back door as Alfe was no ordinary pet.

"The front door's better," said Alfe in his typical husky voice.

"There's no difference, really, but if you say so." Horace's mother moved out of the way to let Alfe in. "Now, watch your head."

"Yeah, I know." Alfe came in, ducking his head so as not to bang it into the doorway.

Alfe was an odd mix of a human, a dog, and an anteater. He had Dark Blue eyes and short, Blond hair. He stood up and walked like a human and he had Light Brown fur. He wore human's clothing. Currently, he was wearing a Black and Red-striped hip-hop style outfit with a Black hat with the words "I'm awesome" in a Neon Pink graffiti-like style. He didn't wear shoes as he couldn't find any that fit.

"Alfe, you should wash your feet. All the dirt and stuff from the outside will get into the house," said Roba.

"Nah, it's good," said Alfe. "If my feet make a mess, that's what you're here for." Roba rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book about physics.

Alfe walked upstairs to Horace's room. He opened the door. "Hey, Horace, I'm back."

"Hey, Alfe," said Horace. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," said Alfe. "Just walkin' around town."

"I see," said Horace.

"How's your life?" asked Alfe.

"Well...It's been weird," said Horace. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," said Alfe.

"Well, dad yelled at me for not wanting what he wants me to be again."

"Of course," said Alfe.

"I ran out of the house again and ran into this dog wearing a tuxedo and he gave me this." Horace gave the card to Alfe, who observed it in his hands.

"You wanna be a problem solver?" asked Alfe.

"Yeah. I mean, it seems like something that I'd want to do," said Horace.

"Whatever floats your boat," said Alfe. "Hey, maybe we could be some kinda problem solving-duo!"

"That would be kind of cool," said Horace. Alfe was pretty much Horace's best friend. He'd love it if they could solve problems together.

"It'd be awesome!" yelled Alfe. "Horace, we should totally do this."

"Alright, then. It's settled! We're both gonna do the class!" said Horace.

Horace and Alfe fist-bombed in agreement.

* * *

**Author's note time: First of all, I'd like to apologize for the delay on this chapter. I've been rather busy as of late. **

**Secondly, like I explained in the previous chapter, everyone's younger in this story and everyone wears different clothing than what is seen in the show. Since Alfe had lighter skin when he was younger, according to episode one, I decided to use that. **

**That is all. Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Horace and Alfe woke up and got ready to go to the academy. Horace didn't bother putting on his sweater today and instead wore an Orange button-up shirt with another pair of Black pants.

Alfe was a bit more wild-looking, to say the least. He wore a Neon Yellow zebra print tank top with brick-patterned pants. He wore a wristband on his right wrist with the words "I've got the funk" on it. He wore a Neon Green hat as well.

"...You're wearing _that_ to the academy?" asked Horace.

"You're wearing _that_ outfit, Horace. I have to do all the awesome around here."

Horace shrugged and they walked out the door.

"Do your parents know what we're doing?" asked Alfe.

"No, not yet."

"Wow, you're usually not the person to lie about something," said Alfe.

"I'm not lying, I'm just...figuring out what to do," said Horace.

"Sure," said Alfe.

"Well, I am!" said Horace. "I'm just gonna see what this academy is like first."

"Alright."

* * *

They got to the academy quickly and easily since it wasn't very far from their house. Horace knocked on the door and Tux Dog answered.

"Greetings, young man," said Tux Dog. He looked at Alfe. "And greetings to you too, whatever you are."

"I'm an Alfe," said Alfe.

"Alfe, your name isn't the name of your species...whatever it is," said Horace.

"It should be," said Alfe.

"Well...I suppose you're here for the lessons?" asked Tux Dog.

"Oh, yes, sir," said Horace.

"Very well then. Come in." Tux Dog moved out of the way for them to walk in. The Problem Solverz Academy was more like a mansion than a school. One would wonder if it was really Tux Dog's house.

And it was. The Problem Solverz Academy was still small and new, but it would work for now.

They got to what looked like a dining room.

"Sit down, boys," said Tux Dog.

Horace and Alfe sat down.

"Now, boys, one of the many skills of being a problem solver is patience and due to how young you are you may not have very much of it."

"I have plenty of patience," said Alfe. "Watch me. Oh, look, I'm patient, just trying to wait for my dinner to be fixed and I have to be patient to wait until my favorite TV show is on and it goes ON AND ON AND ON." Alfe said this all very fast.

"...I get the impression that you're not very patient," said Tux Dog.

"Nah, not really. But I'm awesome, I think that's good enough."

"It isn't," said Tux Dog. "But you, young man...May I ask what your name is? I believe that I never got it."

"Oh, it's Horace. Sorry about that."

"It is fine, Horace. But how about we start testing you and Alfe with patience?"

"That'd be great, sir," said Horace.

"You do not have to call me "sir.""

"Yeah, Horace, this isn't medieval times," said Alfe.

"Far from that. If you wish to address me as something other than my name, you are allowed to call me "Instructor.""

"Okay, Instructor," said Horace. "Sorry about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Tux Dog put Horace and Alfe to the perfect test to test their patience.

A staring contest with a fish.

"Um...Instuctor, I thought that fish couldn't blink," said Horace.

"They can't. But Problem Solving requires great patience...Patience that'd last a very long time," said Tux Dog.

"So we have to stare at a fish to prove that?" asked Alfe. "Pfft, that's easy." Alfe began the staring contest, as did Horace. Alfe's eyes began to dry out about one minute in, so he blinked and lost.

"It's an unfair contest anyways," said Alfe.

Horace continued to stare at the fish for an extra minute before blinking.

"Maybe we should do this against actual people instead of fish," said Horace.

"That'd provide a limit to both participants, then. The fish doesn't have a limit, therefore giving you extra practice," said Tux Dog.

* * *

About two hours of patience training pasted and the class was done. Horace and Alfe walked home.

"Hey, Horace," said Alfe.

"Yes?" asked Horace.

"How come we have to be patient to solve problems? That doesn't make much sense to me."

"Well...What if we end up having to go in an elevator?" asked Horace.

"I can deal with that," said Alfe.

"No, you can't," said Horace. "I know how you are in elevators."

"I'm awesome in elevators."

"No, you complain about how long it takes for the elevator ride to end."

"Sure, sure," said Alfe. "Whatever you say."

"I liked class today," said Horace, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It was okay," said Alfe.

"...My eyes are pretty dried out, though," said Horace.

"Maybe there'll be a better class next week," said Alfe.

"It's a daily class," said Horace.

"Then maybe there'll be a better class _tomorrow_," said Alfe.

"We'll see," said Horace.

* * *

Horace and Alfe got home. To Horace's relief, his parents weren't here.

"Hey...Where have you guys been?" asked Roba.

"We've been out and about while you've been sitting here reading books. No wonder you're so pale!" said Alfe.

"I prefer to stay indoors for social reasons," said Roba.

"Because if you'd went outside people would bully you for being so pale!" said Alfe.

"Yes, and appearently even if I stay indoors I can't avoid that."

"Alfe, don't make fun of Roba for not going outside," said Horace. "Anyways...Roba, are you able to keep a secret?"

"...What did you do now?" asked Roba.

"Nothing. Me and Alfe just went to a place known as The Problem Solverz Academy. That's all."

"I've heard of that place," said Roba. "It's run by some rich dude."

"Yeah...He's _very _rich," said Horace.

"Hm, well, that's fine with me. Do mom and dad know?"

"No," said Horace. "...And I don't plan on telling them."

Roba looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why?" asked Roba.

"...I just know that dad wouldn't like it."

"...I'm not sure if I can lie to mom and dad about where you really are."

"Please, Roba. Just this once. This is my chance to have a choice in my life!"

"You have a lot of choices in your life," said Roba.

"Like what?" asked Horace.

"You get to choose what you want on your sandwiches, for one," said Roba.

Horace sighed.

"Horace, maybe dad wouldn't react that badly."

"I know he would!" said Horace.

"Fine, then. I'll lie about it for a little bit if mom and dad ask. But if one of them finds out I'm lying I'll have to tell the truth. It might not even be that bad!" said Roba.

Horace thought about it for a bit. Roba's help is good, even if he would tell the truth if they find out about his lies. But no, they wouldn't. They trusted Roba.

"Okay. Thank you," said Horace.

"No problem," said Roba, who went back to reading his book.


	6. Chapter 6

Horace's parents got home some time after their discussion.

"Horace, Alfe! We didn't see you this morning! Where have you been?" asked their mother.

"Me and Alfe just went to a math tutor, mom. Sorry about not letting you know," said Horace. "We had to leave kind of early."

"Horace. Tell the truth," said their father. Their father was a typical businessman who wore a Black business suit with a Red tie and Black shoes. All too common for the typical businessman. He had short, Black hair that was combed neatly. His bangs covered his eyebrows. Roba's Blue eyes came from his father.

"Dad, really, they went to a math tutor. Nothing too serious," said Roba.

"...Okay, then." Their father went back upstairs and no other words were said.

"Oh! I should start dinner!" said the mother.

"Yeah, you should," said Alfe.

The mother laughed. "Oh, hush, Alfe."

* * *

The family sat and ate at the dinner table.

"I'm gonna eat in my room," said the father. "I have a lot of things to work on."

Their mother looked at him. She wanted him to stay and eat with the family, but she couldn't really argue with that excuse. He did provide for the family, after all.

"Okay, then."

The family sat together and ate their meals.

"So, Horace...Did you learn anything new with this math tutor?" asked the mother.

"Oh, yeah...I learned about complex multiplications and stuff," said Horace, who actually didn't know much about that stuff. He wasn't as dumb as Alfe, but he wasn't as smart as Roba either.

"Well, that's good. You need to know a little bit about everything to succeed."

"Yeah," said Horace. He felt guilty about lying to his own parents, but he had to do it.

* * *

Dinner was finished and the mother went up to the master bedroom.

"Hi, honey," said the mother. "I know you've been stressed recently, but don't let Horace get to you, okay? He'll learn that what you do is best for him."

"...He's lying. I know it," said the father.

"Why don't you trust him? I think he's telling the truth."

"I don't." The father left the bedroom to go golfing, a fitting hobby for the stereotypical businessman.


	7. Chapter 7

The father went golfing, and while he was playing he thought that since he was off from work tomorrow he could follow Horace and see what he was really up to. But then again, was that really necessary? Horace could be telling the truth...Or could he?

Wait, maybe following Horace wasn't necessary. Maybe he could just ask Roba. Horace has gotten him to lie in the past but Roba was always truthful when the right time came for it. Horace couldn't control Roba any longer, or so the father thought, so maybe, just maybe, Roba would tell him. He decided to ask him when he got home from golfing.

* * *

He got home, and there Roba was, sitting on the couch, not really doing anything but thinking about what to do.

"Roba."

Roba looked at his father.

"Oh, hi, dad," said Roba.

"...Roba, what is Horace really doing?"

"...He really is just going to some tutors, dad. I don't know why you don't trust him."

"I don't trust him because...I don't know. He'd always just lie when you two were younger."

"Well, maybe he's grown out of that by now." Roba stood up, got a cup of root beer, and went up to his room.

"...Why do I even buy these kids root beer?" asked the father.

* * *

The father had decided that maybe he should follow Horace tomorrow and see where it leads him. So, quietly, when Horace and Alfe left, he snuck out and followed them, hiding behind bushes and trees.

Horace and Alfe got to the academy, but the father didn't realize that it was for problem solvers.

The day before, Horace heard Roba and his dad's conversation and called Tux Dog, thanks to the address card, to put up a sign that said "Math Tudorz" on the building so as to avoid his father finding out about the academy's true lessons. Horace was out of the clear, for now.

Horace and Alfe walked in. Tux Dog shut the door.

"You really are paranoid, Horace."

"...I'm not sure if he followed us or not, but it just seems like something he would do," said Horace.

"Very well then," said Tux Dog.

Horace and Alfe learned how to save people from getting kidnapped by problem causers, which Alfe thought was pretty awesome, since the lesson involved shooting the problem causer with a water gun. But someday maybe he'd have to use an actual gun.

Wait, no, scratch that. Alfe having an actual gun would be bad.

* * *

Author's note time: This story is on a hiatus until December 14th. That is all I wish to mention. I apologize for any inconvenience.


	8. Chapter 8

Horace's father walked home.

"_I smell a rat,_" thought Horace's father. "_I have to find out what they're doing." _

* * *

Horace and Alfe walked out the door of the academy.

"Horace, do you think that your father will follow you again tomorrow?" asked Tux Dog.

"Nah, we should be fine," said Horace. "I think he'll stop being so suspicious."

"Very well then. Farewell, Horace. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, instructor!" Horace waved farewell to Tux Dog. He didn't wave back, but at the very least he adknowledged it.

Horace and Alfe walked home.

"I'm thinkin' of dropping out," said Alfe.

"What? Why?" asked Horace.

"The lessons are BORING."

"What about when we shot those water guns?" asked Horace.

"...Meh, that was kind of awesome. But I don't need education to learn how to use a gun."

"Yes, you do. Education is learning how to do something."

"Nuh-uh. Education is like fun-size candy. IT SUCKS."

"...But how...How would you learn how to use a gun without learning about it?"

"...I'll just use my fists instead," said Alfe.

"Okay, that's fine," said Horace. "If you wanna drop out you can but without learning about it you won't be able to become a problem solver."

"Yeah, I will," said Alfe. "I'll use Alfe-Science to learn it."

"...Problem solving isn't any type of science!" said Horace.

"Yeah it is," said Alfe.

Horace rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

* * *

Horace and Alfe got home and to Horace's relief his father wasn't in the living room.

"Hey, guys," said Roba.

"Hey, Roba," said Horace. "What'cha doing?"

"Just doing my homework," said Roba. "...Horace...I'm not sure if I can lie to dad anymore," Roba whispered.

"Roba, you have to. Can't you do that for me?" asked Horace.

"I can only try, Horace. But who knows if dad will find out?"

"...I don't think he will. I think we got him fooled today."

Roba stayed silent for a minute or so.

"If you say so," said Roba.

* * *

Author's note time: The unfortunate thing about this is that I was drinking diet root beer at the time of writing. Oh well.

Anyways, this story is off it's hiatus. Updates will be more frequent but since I'm getting kinda bored with it the chapters might go by quicker and the overall story might be shorter.

But thank you for reading regardless. I'm sorry for the slow updates.

Also I might make a Problem Solverz Christmas story soon (probably sometime after Christmas).


	9. Chapter 9

His father followed Horace and Alfe again without being caught. Their father must have been quite stealthy.

He saw the different sign: "The Problem Solverz Academy."

It was over. They were caught, that's the end of it.

"Horace!" yelled his father.

Horace turned around with fear in his eyes.

"...D-dad. It's not what you think," said Horace. Why would his father do this? He wasn't this persistant. Did he have so much trouble trusting Horace? There was no problem to it; Horace had lied once again.

"...I cannot believe you dropped out of high school for this crap!"

"...Fine. It is what it looks like. Dad, damn it, I don't wanna be like you!"

"I'm not asking you to be like me! I'm just asking you to be honest and go through high school so you can make a decent living here!"

"I can make a decent living by solving problems!"

"No you cannot! Horace, do you think anyone would call you for things they can do themselves?!"

"THEY CAN'T DO THE THINGS THEY'D CALL ME FOR BY THEMSELVES!" Horace, without a doubt, was losing his mind.

His father clenched his fists. Horace had a point. Maybe people were stupid enough to call him to do things they wouldn't do themselves. But that's not a good way to live...Or is it?

No. It's stupid. Horace _could not_ do this.

He grabbed Horace and Alfe by the ear.

Tux Dog watched this while drinking a cup of coffee, amazed at the father's strength in dragging Alfe by his ear. But what was happening was none of his business. "_Horace should figure it out on his own,_" thought Tux Dog, going through the thought again and again, making it seem less and less cruel.

"Hey! I was gonna drop out anyways!" yelled Alfe. "Horace dragged me along!"

"Alfe, you came with me because you thought we'd make a good problem solving duo!" yelled Horace.

"That was before I knew it was borin- Ow! Not so hard on the ears!" yelled Alfe.

"Shut up, both of you!" yelled Horace's father.

* * *

Horace's father dragged both of them through the front door. Their mother wasn't home. Good. She didn't need to see this.

He dropped Horace and Alfe to the floor causing a loud thud. Mostly due to Alfe, of course.

"Hey, like I said, I was gonna drop out soon," said Alfe.

"...Then you can go. You're an animal, so it doesn't matter what you do in society."

"Cool," said Alfe. Alfe left.

Now Horace wished he was an animal.

When Alfe went upstairs, he went in Roba's room and told him that Horace was getting into trouble again. Roba sighed and went downstairs to see all the commotion.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Roba.

"He found out, Roba," said Horace with a sharp tone in his voice.

"...Oh."

"And I can't believe that Horace convinced you to lie to me!" yelled the father, pointing at Roba.

"W-well, dad, I did it for Horace...I felt like I should do something for him instead of telling on him."

_Slap._ A hard, cold-hearted slap hit Roba's face so hard, the helmet he always wore fell off, revealing short, dark brown hair. His bangs covered his eyebrows and the dark brown color of the hair matched his dark blue eyes nicely.

Roba picked up his helmet off the floor and put it back on.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" yelled Roba.

"You _know _why," said his father.

Roba ran up to his room with a lingering thought of how he failed to be, or more accurately pretended to be a robot.

"Dad, you know how Roba feels about him just being himself! That's why he wears the helmet!" yelled Horace.

"...I really don't care," said Horace's father, coldly. He went upstairs to his room to relax a bit.

Horace stayed on the floor where he was dropped. His anger was superior to his guilt about getting Roba mixed up into this.


	10. Chapter 10

Roba went into his room and got onto his bed, trying to go to sleep. He couldn't.

He looked at the neon yellow telephone on the desk beside him. Could he be able to use it?

...He didn't know the right number.

He snuck into Horace's room and grabbed the address card to the Problem Solverz Academy. Luckily it had a phone number as well. Presumably Tux Dog's phone number. But he didn't know for sure.

He dialed the number. 1-864-0943.

"This is Tux Dog speaking." Success.

"Hello. This is Horace's brother, Roba."

"You are here to talk about the father, I presume."

"...Yeah," said Roba. "...I really wanna help Horace out...And maybe you can help me help him."

"How so?" asked Tux Dog.

"I think the only way he's able to do this is to leave here."

Tux Dog didn't reply for a bit.

"...He is still young," said Tux Dog.

"He's old enough to live without our mom and dad! Please, if there's any way you can help, tell me."

"...I have a helicopter," said Tux Dog. "A helicopter would take him away from here easily."

"But my dad knows where the academy is!"

"Yes, but he does not know where I _truly_ live. Young man, I came to Farboro on business, to help the academy grow. But I truly live on an island that I hope I can convince the owners to name it after me."

"...So, you can take him? Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Roba. His slightly-robotic voice gave him an odd tone over the telephone.

"Yes. I am sure," said Tux Dog.

"...I'm also sure that he'd want to take Alfe with him too," said Tux Dog.

Roba forgot all about that.

"...Yeah, he probably would."

"As long as he does not crash the helicopter, that's fine. I suppose."

"Thank you, mister Tux Dog," said Roba. "My dad would most likely be off tomorrow but they go shopping every Saturday. So, maybe you can come around then. I'll call you when they're gone."

"Very well then." Tux Dog hung up without giving much more information about the plan.

* * *

The next morning, Horace's parents went out the door to go shopping. Roba called Tux Dog.

"Now," said Roba. "They're gone." Roba proceeded to give out the address to their home.

In about 30 minutes, an odd whirring sound was heard above the house.

It was Tux Dog's helicopter.

Horace looked out his window in amazement. He knew that it was Tux Dog's helicopter. Somehow, he knew.


	11. Chapter 11

"Horace," said Roba.

"...Roba...You sent him here?"

"Yeah...Go tell Alfe to pack his things. You're gonna be gone for a while."

Horace hugged Roba.

"Thank you."

"No problem," said Roba.

Horace rushed out of his room and ran to Alfe.

"Alfe!"

"Horace! What the heck is that noise?!" yelled Alfe.

"It's Tux Dog! He's in a helicopter!"

"What?! Horace, you've gone crazy." Alfe looked out the window. "Woah, it really is him."

"Yeah it is!"

"...You're leaving?" asked Alfe.

"You're coming with me!" said Horace.

"I am?!" asked Alfe, having to shout over the loud noises of the helicopter.

"Yeah! Go pack your things!" yelled Horace.

Alfe rushed to grab his most prized possessions.

He went to Horace's room where Horace went to pack his things.

"You're only taking the one suitcase?" asked Horace.

"Horace, Tux Dog's rich. Anything I didn't add to this suitcase will be bought again by Tux Dog."

Horace rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure if that's how it'll work."

"Sure it is!" said Alfe.

Horace finished packing his things. He went to Roba to thank him for one last time.

"Roba...Thank you, again."

"You're welcome, Horace." They hugged again.

"...But what will you do?"

"I'm probably gonna end up dropping out of high school sometime in my life too, Horace. I don't care how mom and dad react to that or to this. I want you to be happy...And you know what? I'm probably gonna join you when I'm grown up."

"You mean...you're gonna be a problem solver with us?" asked Horace.

"Lame!" yelled Alfe.

"...Yes," said Roba. "But for now, it's your time to shine. Go take it."

"...Thank you, Roba."

"Be safe," said Roba, who waved at Horace and Alfe as they left the house. He looked out the living room window and saw the helicopter land. Horace and Alfe went on and the helicopter set off again.

"Horace...How is your brother feeling about this?" asked Tux Dog.

"...He's fine with it," said Horace.

"Hm, well, he was the one who called me, so I should have known he'd be fine."

And with that, Horace and Alfe left their home of Farboro to become problem solvers, thanks to Roba. Of course, Alfe would most likely skip the classes, Horace wouldn't. But regardless, weither you're a famous storm chaser who died chasing one of the worst tornadoes in history, a big-time celebrity who brought back good music to the world, or a big, brown furry creature who spends most of his time and money eating pizza, eventually, nobody gives a crap...

...Unless, of course, that's what you want to be.

* * *

**Five years later:**

Horace and Alfe learned what they needed to learn to be problem solvers, and they accomplished the job quite well.

They went back to Farboro, unafraid of their parents. But then again even in a normal society you couldn't be afraid of your parents in your twenties.

Anyways, they bought a yellow building that they used as their headquarters. Already, they were taking some pretty surreal problems. Which would have an impact on a normal human's mind...And Horace was a normal human. It did have an impact. A funny, strange impact. Horace loved that. And for 15 dollars each problem solved, it wasn't that bad.

* * *

One day, Horace heard a knock on their front door. He answered the door.

It was Roba.

"I told you I was gonna join you, didn't I?" asked Roba, with a now-perfect robotic voice. His light blue and neon green robotic clothing was fitting for this.

Horace allowed him in.

"Hey, nerd," said Alfe.

"Hey, Alfe."

And that's how Horace, Alfe and Roba became The Problem Solverz. Weird story, isn't it?

Well...That's what you get for being one of the fans.


End file.
